Things Never Change Or Do They?
by MI6 Alex Rider
Summary: For someone so old he looks so young. For someone so wise with age he still isn't in high school. For someone who seems so ordinary - or as ordinary as it will ever be - something is about to happen that will change him and the people around him forever.
1. Chapter 1 Oh Sweet Family

**Things Never Change… Or Do They?**

Some people in the world are so unaware of the dangers that surround them and of all the things that can happen to them at any time. I just wish that I could tell someone about all the things that I go through every day. Walking through a hall filled with people and sitting in health learning about how every single living thing in the world had a heart really makes me want to bite someone. I wonder what it would be like to eat something without throwing it up minutes later. Going to school is hard when you're different than everyone else.

"Zaxieth, are you listening?" My head jerked up. Everyone in the class was staring at me and even if it wasn't for the fact that I behaved differently I still think that they would think me a freak. I frowned at my teacher seeing that he was waiting for an answer from me to see if I was actually listening and so I looked at the board. Nothing was written on it and I looked back at Mr. Wiley Hayden. He was diminutive for a man his age and he had grey hair that was dwindling fast. His eyes were the color of quicksand which seemed to swallow you up if you looked into them too long.

"Are you listening?" Mr. Hayden asked again. I looked at him and nodded my head smiling. Mr. Hayden nodded his head too and went back to teaching the most boring subject on the planet. Math. I found my pencil lying on my desk very close to the edge as though it was really bored too and wanted to run away. I picked it up and started taking notes on the sheet of paper that lay in front of me.

Finally the bell rand signaling that it was lunch time and I could not be more overjoyed - as usual. I stood up and was one of the first people out the door. My locker was far down the hallway and was situated next to the big windows that covered both ends of the corridor. I really didn't mind this as long as it wasn't shining on me all the time. I had this thing that I could not explain to everyone. Whenever sun was shining on me for an extended period of time my skin would grow red and would erupt in painful red dots. When I walked down the hall it was like I had a disease or something because people always walked around me in a big arc as though they were afraid of catching something just by being too close to me. When I was two feet away from my locker I saw that she was there too putting her books inside her locker. I had, had a crush on her for as long as I could remember but I had never talked to her except to say hi. Her name was Hazel Berg and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen or met. She had long black hair that seemed to blow in an invisible wind and every time she moved her head the light revealed a new color. Her eyes were a hazel color that reminded him of the red wood trees in California. I slowed my pace making sure that she wasn't there when I got there. I reached my locker just as Hazel closed hers. She looked over at me smiled and gave me a wave. I didn't know what to do. I just smiled at her and gave her a small wave nearly dropping my books doing so. I blushed and quickly turned to my locker and started putting in the combination. Whenever we had locker clean out I was always told to clean my locker because according to them it was extremely messy. How do they know if it's messy or not? Maybe I can only find my things when it looks like this so every time my teacher checks my locker I always make it look like it did before but the only thing was not to get caught. The first time I did it my teacher saw what I was doing and gave orders to do it all over again and this time he watched me. It was so humiliating!! I dumped my books into my _"messy"_ locker and grabbed a cup that I had placed on the top shelf. I smiled to myself knowing what treat I was in for. Taking the cup with me I walked down to the end of the Hallway where my math class had just ended and walked down the ramp right by it. Next to me seventh and eighth graders were hurrying to their classes. I arrived in the cafeteria and looking around I found that the only seat that was left was one by the window. I sighed and walked over to that seat wondering how bad my skin would become this time. Sitting down I started sipping my drip. The warm thick liquid traveled through the straw and into my mouth. Swallowing the first sip I touched my tongue to my k-nines. They were still the same size so that was good. I put my mouth to the straw again and sipped. As the liquid entered my mouth everything around me seemed to vanish and I didn't even feel the sun touch me.

* * *

It felt like someone was thrusting a samurai sword into my arm. I had to bite the straw in my mouth to keep from screaming. I very slowly looked down at my arm opening first my right eye and then my left. The skin stretching from my right wrist to my elbow could make the red color of the setting sun shy away feeling ashamed. Red, angry bumps were slowly appearing on my arm and pain shot through me every time a bump appeared. Realizing that my cup was empty I suddenly had an excuse to stand up and get away. I was mad at myself for not bringing a long sleeved sweater to wear or something. I pulled the straw away from my mouth only to see that I had bitten the end off through all the pain in my arm. After throwing away my cup and spitting out the piece of straw in my mouth I walked out of the cafeteria to get my books from my locker. The hallways were empty except for the students with passes and the teachers who had nothing better to do than to walk the halls in their spare time. No one paid any attention to me but then why would I be special in any way at school. Most of the classrooms that I walked by were filled with students and as usual the day seemed to move faster after lunch was over. Sitting in M.O.L.P – last period of the day when we get to do our homework – I was waiting for the bell. All my homework was done and I didn't know if it was just me but all the assignments just kept getting easier and easier to do through the years. The bell finally rang signaling that it was three o'clock and gathering my books I was one of the first people out of the classroom. Walking back to my locker once again I saw that Hazel was at her locker. Wondering what she was thinking about I stopped by the water fountain pretending to get a drink.

_"I wonder what the new girl will be like."_ What was she thinking about? What new girl? Where had she heard this? All these questions were racing through my mind just because I had become a little curious. I had to stop doing this. Shaking my head I went to get my backpack out of my locker. As usual nothing was needed and my back pack was as light as paper. Walking out of the school through the bus lobby I looked around. All around me were seventh, eighth, and ninth graders who were eagerly walking to their bus in the hopes that getting there sooner would increase their chances of coming home sooner. Other kids were waiting around talking to friends or kissing girlfriends and boyfriends. As I stood there the big yellow buses started rolling away caring the children to their homes. As I looked at them I saw a bus roll by on the street with a picture of the pyramids on them advertising the fact that they would be a wonderful get away. I sighed and looked at the ground remembering how fast my life had changed deep inside one of them. Shuddering I turned to the left and headed for the dense forest not far from the school. When I had started at this school people had asked me why I walked into the forest to get home since there was nothing in there or on the other side. All I had said was that I was taking the most direct route and it was then that people started considering me weird. I didn't mind that much. In a way I didn't mind since I didn't have to worry about protecting them. As I entered the forest it seemed like someone had flipped the light switch. It was pitch black in forest but my eyes didn't need to adjust at all. The tree I was looking for was the oldest tree in the forest. For someone who knew nothing of what this forest could do finding the tree would be impossible. After walking for about five minutes I came to a small clearing right in the middle of the forest. The clearing was not very big. It was round and just big enough for the tree that stood in the middle. The tree was about as thick as a minivan though it was about three times as tall. The tree was ancient. Come to think of it, it was about as old as I was. The leaves were all different colors like light green, dark green, orange, red, and yellow. All the leaves had special powers but all I knew was that the dark green leaves could heal wounds. About two years ago I had fallen over a root in the forest and somehow I landed on one of the leaves that came from the tree. Looking at my knee I saw that a dark green leaf had gotten stuck on my wound. I tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. All of a sudden the leaf disappeared leaving my knee in perfect condition as though nothing had happened. I smiled walking up to the east side of the tree and out my hand to its rough bark closing my eyes.

_"Where do you wish to go?"_ The tree asked me inside my head.

_"Home."_ I though back. The tree sucked me in. I still had my eyes closed from years of experience. I knew what it would look like if I opened my eyes. Colors would soar by my vision making no sense what so ever. Whenever I had to go home or to school I had to take this way. It wasn't my favorite way but it was the fastest. It always felt like someone was trying to tear me apart with the force that worked against me trying to stop me from going home. As soon as it had started it stopped. I felt my feet solid ground and I breathed out realizing that I had stopped breathing during the journey. Opening my eyes I saw my home. I smiled. I liked my home. It always made me feel so safe. I guess you can't really call my home a house. Anyone but my family would probably call it a castle. The whole castle itself filled about four acres. It had more rooms than I dared to count because let's face it. I didn't even have that long. It seemed like every day when I explored the castle even further I would find another room that I had not seen before and then whenever I tried to find it again it was impossible. It may seem weird but the rooms just seemed to appear and then disappear right after. Around the castle were gardens that looked positively dead. I wondered why my parents never worked in the garden since they had nothing better to do. A dense forest surrounded the gardens where my food ran around just waiting to be killed. Looking at the forest reminded me of how hungry half of me was and I hurried inside to see what my mom had cooked up as my snack. As I approached the huge double doors opened by themselves and before me was an extremely long hallway that leads to every door on the ground floor and the spiral staircase that led to the upper floors. There were ten floors in this castle and I lived on the top floor being the oldest of everyone even my parents. Well I guess you could call them my "parents" since we weren't really related. A smell wafted towards me and I was drawn to the kitchen at the very end of the hallway. The carpet that covered the floor looked black at first glance but it was really a midnight blue color. The walls were stone and covered with spider webs even though there were no spiders in this house. They never dared come anywhere close to this home or us for that madder.

* * *

Halfway down the hallway on the right was the big royal spiral staircase. It had a golden banister that was half as thick as an elephant's leg and silver flowers wound up the sides connected by a thin cord of silver. The thin cords of silver were decorated by silver leaves that were about the size of a walnut and looked extremely fragile. The staircase led up to the very top floor where my room is. I kept running down the hallway towards the delicious smell that was getting stronger with every step. Finally I came to the door on my left that led into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. I opened the door eagerly awaiting the food that would be sitting on the table just waiting to be devoured. On the other side of the door was a big round table that could easily fit eight people with room to spare. Standing in the doorway looking into the room I was looking at the table right in front of me with four chairs. Looking further onward was the side of the wall that was all windows. The windows let the people in the kitchen admire the garden outside that my "mom" worked on whenever it needed tending to. To my left was the small revolving door that led to the stove, refrigerator, microwave, and etc. Sitting in one of the chairs at the table was my "brother". He was in sixth grade so naturally he would be home before me since the elementary school kids were let out earlier than the middle school teenagers. He was about a foot shorter than me but he had a temper that could make a grizzly woken fresh in the middle of hibernation look like a fluffy little teddy bear. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that were exactly the same color as his hair. We had never gotten along and I'm still kicking myself for saving him. Why didn't I just let the Tiger finish him off? Oh yeah…because I was a softy back then. Curse me!!! But I had to say that I probably could never live without him even if I tried because I was, in a way, tied to him like family and I couldn't bring myself to kill him even if he could be beyond annoying at times. Coming out of the kitchen with a plait leaden with raw meat was my "mom". She was technically older than me because she was twenty-four but in birth years I was older by a few hundred years. I called her my mom because she took care of us like a normal woman would and I just felt like it was the most appropriate. She was tall with wavy red hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes that always seemed to look beyond the person like she was trying to read your soul. She smiled at me seeing me in the room and gestured to the nearest chair. I walked in and sat down at the same time Mabel (my mom) put the plate right in front of me. I waited till her hands were out of the way before I dug in stuffing the raw meat into my mouth not caring what Marc (my brother) would think. I saw Marc rolled his eyes at me.

_"Can you be any less civilized?"_ Marc thought. I just smiled and slowed down my rapid eating.

"How was school?" Mabel asked sitting down in the seat that was placed between Mark and me. Mark shrugged as usual saying that it was Ok which meant nothing special had happened. Mabel turned her attention to me waiting for an answer whenever I had time to speak between mouthfuls. I chewed a little slower thinking and then answered after I had swallowed.

"I heard that a new girl is starting tomorrow at our school." I shrugged as though it was nothing and Marc smiled at me and tried yet again to get into my mind. I smiled at him and produced my mental shield and then when I felt him inside my head I pushed against him using my mind power. His chair was thrust backwards as I pushed him and he flew to the floor. I started laughing until I caught the look my mom gave me and I turned my eyes back to the meat in front of me. Mark stood up and glared at me. He picked up his chair and sat down still glaring at me but not trying to enter my mind again. I cannot count the amount of times he had tried and every time he would be thrown onto the ground defeated but he still kept trying. I admired him for that but sometimes it's best just to give up.

"It's so unfair!!" Marc exclaimed. "I can enter everyone's mind except yours!! What's the deal!?" Mark was still glowering when I had finished my plate of raw meat. I stood up and walked back to the door wanting to go to my room. My mom turned to me and said "The potion is on your desk." I thanked her and opened the door walking out into the hall. I walked back to the staircase and started up to my room. My room was on the top floor so I had to climb one-hundred steps. Every floor in this castle had a hallway with doors leading off into other rooms but the top floor was one room. At the top of the stairs was a big oak door that would lead into the biggest room in the house and the first room was a small living room that had a couch and two chairs that surrounded the glass topped table I the middle. There was also a TV in the room though maybe calling it a TV was an understatement. The screen was half as big as the screens in IMAX theaters so it was more of a big flat screen then a TV. The door to the left of the main entrance led to my bedroom. Inside was a big brown four poster bed that could fit three people if it was necessary. To the right of the bed was my bed side table and on the other side of the bed was the door to my closet. On the table beside my bed was a cup filled to the brim with a sickly yellow liquid. Just looking at it made me want to throw up but I had to drink it to remain calm tonight. I grabbed the class and the drink was still very hot and holding my nose I dipped the foul smelling content into my mouth and swallowed in one gulp. The drink seared my tongue and neck as it went down and I shuddered. It was a good thing I only had to take this once every blue moon. One side of the room was covered in glass so that I could look out into my mom's garden and opposite that was a wall that was very plane but not so much. I walked into my bedroom and flung my backpack in the corner of my room. The sun was hiding behind a grey blanket so everything looked so dreary. Looking out at the forest I thought I saw someone lying on the bank of the river a few miles from my house. The moment I looked at the person there he/she turned and I swear it was looking at me. At that moment where I think we made eye contact the person stood up and ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 My Story

The sun was setting behind the horizon and I didn't want it to go down because of what was coming. I walked over to the bare wall parallel to my windows and pressed the button that was next to my bedroom door. After I had pressed the button my wall changed its appearance. The wooden boards started to spin to reveal floor length mirrors that stretched to the whole length of the wall. I looked at them and at first I was not reflected in the mirrors but as the sun disappeared completely from the sky for the last time that day my figure shimmered into view. When people described me I had to believe them since I could never actually know since mirrors don't reflect my image. However, every full moon I got a real look at what I actually look like though it was always short lived. I looked at my reflection in the mirrors and what I saw was never what I expected. I always thought that I would be pale as the moon with wild hair that never seemed to agree with the thoughts of its owner, but it was opposite. I was tall for the type of boy whose age I was trying to act. My skin was a golden brown color in neutral weather and in sunlight but at night the eerie glow of the moon always turned my skin a bed sheet white color. My eyes were the color of tropical oceans and whenever I got hungry they would turn darker and if they ever turned red it was a really bad sign for both sides of me. My hair was about four inched in length and a black that would put soot to shame. Know, I never read anyone's mind without a really good reason but sometimes when human beings think they are practically shouting things out for the whole telepathic crowd to hear. Sometimes when a girl would go by they would practically scream inside their heads and then I would have no choice but to hear them and typically they think about hoe creepy I look and how weird I act around sunlight but sometimes a girl would think about how cute she finds me and in a way I'm flattered but it can get a little awkward after a while of listening to her drool over me especially if we are in the same room for a long period of time. I don't especially think that I'm cute but hey, it's not my decision to make. Suddenly my muscles and bone started contorting. Some were getting longer while others were getting shorter and the same with my muscles. A bone popped out of my skin with excruciating pain waiting for my body to grow hair and bend over on all fours and get bigger. Black hair sprouted from my body like someone pouring a whole bottle of plant growth on the roots of a plant. Gravity seemed to be pulling on me and as I bended my hands grew to be about twice their original size and claws appeared too. At about the same time my shoes broke as my feet grew and talons appeared. My ears started to get pointed and I could suddenly hear everything in this house and outside in the forest. My mouth widened making room for the freakishly long fangs that sprouted from my gums. My super sensitive eyes saw the glinting from my teeth in the mirror. Know you may have guesses what I am or you're probably really confused. Just to make sure that there are no confused readers out there let me tell you. I am what people refer to as a _Vampire-Wolf_. They are really rare and only happen on special occasions. I, myself have never met another person just like me. My mouth stretched into a huge yawn and I could probably have swallowed a foot long sandwich positioned any which way. I circled the part of my bedroom I was standing on and lowered my body to the floor tucking my back legs under my body and folding my front paws out in front of me and lowering my head down to my paws making a sort of make-shift pillow for myself. The last thing I saw was a big black, furry wolf in my mirrors. Closing my eyes I let my mind wander to how this family started and how we all came to be.

* * *

I was born in 3150 B.C. This was the year Egypt was unified under the rule of king Meme. It was 250 years after the earliest hieroglyphs in Egypt. Of course I was born in Egypt and my daily life wasn't very grand. My family was extremely poor and it wasn't made easier that my dad had been killed by the king Meme's guards for stealing food. Of course it was against the law but my parents didn't make much money with what they did. Many times my mother wouldn't eat just so that I could get a proper meal. Many times I would try and give my mom half of what I had on my plate but she wouldn't hear off it. When I was declared old enough my mom enrolled me in school so that I could learn and become a scribe. From the moment I laid my eyes on the writing materials I knew that I would do nothing else but write things for people and earn money that way so that my mom could eat too. I had no brothers or sisters so if my mom died I would be on my own. When I was 14 my mom died of starvation. It was the saddest moment in my life and the only thing I could think of was why I hadn't been able to force her to eat some food. I knew that it was because she wanted to make sure that I would be healthy but by doing just that she killed herself. I should have been more persistent with making her eat instead of my feeble attempts. To this day I still blame myself even though Mabel keeps telling me that is wasn't my fault. After my mom died I vowed that I would finish school and then make something of myself so that my mom would be proud of me. After I finished school King Meme was looking for a new scribe and I along with hundreds of other kids went up to apply for the job. Most were turned away just because of their appearance and their background. When it was my turn the king asked me who my family was and all I said was that my whole family was dead and that I was the last living descendent. The king seemed to be happy about that and when I showed him that I could write he hired me. It wasn't until after I had been hired that I found out that if I had, had a family then he would have to pay for them too and that would be wasting money. Apparently king Meme couldn't read anything unless it was in hieroglyphs so I had to translate anything and everything that was in a different language. I thought that he would be able to read in Latin but he couldn't so by translating those texts I also learned how to read, write, and speak Latin. The king was very hard on me and I didn't even get a place to sleep in. I had to walk back and forth from my home deep within the town to get to there every day. I secretly hated King Meme since he had my father killed just because my dad had wanted more money. King Meme seemed to like me since I was always there and unlike many other people I never asked for more money. Getting by on the little he would give us was hard and sometimes I wouldn't eat for days in a row. When I started working for King Meme he was nearing the end of his time and so I was sent to write out all the hieroglyphs in the Pyramid. There was so much to write and I had to leave enough room so that the painters could fit their drawings. It was during one of those days that it happened. I was in the deepest part of the Pyramid finishing work for the day when someone came up behind me. I thought that it would be one of the painters seeing if they could start painting. But it wasn't. During the construction of the pyramid there had been some unexplained deaths. People were found sucked dry of the blood and all they could ever find were two small puncture marks on the persons forearm right by the vein. Naturally people were scared because these types of things used to be only myths and then it was happening for real. Garlic was everywhere but nothing seemed to be helping. When I turned around I saw that the person behind me was one of the builders and normally the builders never came in unless they had to fix something but he wasn't carrying any tools. In the half light the only features I could make out was that he was extremely muscular and that there was something no quite right about him.

"Is there something you need?" I asked placing my writing utensil by my side.

"Yes there is." Said the worker a wide smile spreading across his face and I also noticed that he sounded hostile. He advanced on my.

"I was just wondering what I would have for lunch today and then I remembered that there was someone down here all alone and it was just all too easy to sneak down here." The man moved closer to me and I backed away dropping my writing utensil. The soft clatter it made when it hit the ground was the only sound down here except for my breathing. That was another weird thing about the man he didn't seem to be breathing. The man stretched out his hand toward my neck. I tried to back away from him even further but I had all ready hit the wall and had nowhere else to go. His hand reached my neck and a shudder ran down my spine. His hand was incredibly cold and when it made contact the man smiled. He opened his mouth and let out a low his. By know I was freaking out and my heart rate seemed to increase. The man's hand was like an iron vice around my neck. As the man lifted me off the ground it was getting harder to breath and I could feel every beat of my heart that was struggling to keep me alive with the limited oxygen in my lungs that was slowly dwindling. The man smiled and I saw that his smile was unusual. His canines were slowly lengthening into fangs and they seemed sharper than normal humans. The man let go of my neck and I crashed to the floor and a sharp pain rang through my body. I tried to stand up but found that I couldn't. My leg was broken. The man knelt down next to me and moved his mouth right next to my ear.

"You will only feel a slight pinch and it will be quick." I had no idea what he was referring to but all I could think of was that it was not something that would be pleasant. Something sharp touched the side of my neck and then something punctured my neck. It felt like someone had stabbed two samurai swords into my neck. I heard a sucking noise and something swallowing and with every swallow I grew weaker. Deep below there was another feeling. A feeling of intense pain but the pain was ebbing away along with my strength. I heard a growling from somewhere up above but thought that it was my imagination but I learned later that it wasn't. All of a sudden the man who was drinking m blood was knocked sideways away from my neck and then the pain took over. The little strength I had left was used to twitch and writhe as the feeling of drowning came over me. A pair of hands grabbed me and swung me and swung me up on their shoulders. I had no strength to fight back the pain and it seemed that I was going to die soon. The darkness seemed to be getting brighter but I didn't know if that was the light people talked about when they die or if it was sunlight. I felt fresh air blow across my face and then sunlight washed over me. I was so happy to be out of there that I managed to smile. I thought that I was going to be let down but I wasn't. The person carrying me walked on for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a couple of minutes. Slowly I was lowered onto the ground and the person who was carrying me leaned down so that their face was in front of mine. Delicate hands gently touched my face and turned it sideways so that my bite marks were up. I heard the person calling to someone but I never understood a thing because then I passed out thinking I would never wake up again. But as usual I was wrong again. Several hours later I woke up in a nice soft, cozy bed with a thin blanket over me. Everything ached and when I tried to move my neck I could feel where the man had bitten me the day before. I still didn't understand what had happened but all I knew was that it didn't hurt anymore. I tried moving my legs but I couldn't do that either because one of them was hurting really badly. At that moment the small door on the opposite wall opened and someone stepped in. I couldn't see very much of the person because of the clothes they were wearing but what I could see was that the person was tall. When the door was closed the person started taking off the fabric that was wound around his/her head so that I could see their face. To my surprise it was a girl. I never thought that women wondered the desert but I guess they do. She had a sort of oval face with a small upturned nose. Her lips were the perfect size and color for her pale skin and her eyes were an ocean blue color and the longer I looked at her the more it looked like they were changing color from one shade or blue to another. Her blond hair was up in a tight bun on the top of her head and the light that came from the only window in the room was shining on her hair giving it an almost holy look. I tried to sit up but I couldn't because of the pain and seeing this, the girl smiled in an empathetic way. She walked closer to the bed I was laying down in and pulled up a chair so that she could sit beside me. I didn't know what to say and was relieved when she spoke first.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine except for the pain in my neck and my stomach." I replied back. The girl nodded. "If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" I asked unsure if she had heard me in her pensive state.

"Oh, terribly sorry. Where have my manners gone. My name is Nell." She answered smiling. "And may I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Zaxieth."

"What an unusual name but a fine one at that." She said smiling.

"Can you sit up?" Nell asked worryingly. I nodded and tried to sit up but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I stopped trying and wanted to flop down onto the bed again but a pair of strong hands grabbed my back and helped me sit up. I felt better sitting up then laying down. The pain wasn't as strong. "Sorry about the extra pain but you'll thank me in the long run." Nell said smiling apologetically. I didn't know what she was talking about and kept quiet hoping she would elaborate. Nell could probably tell that I wasn't quite sure what she was talking so she pulled the chair a little closer to the bed and turned it so she could look out the window.

"What you encountered in that pyramid was a vampire and not just any vampire. He was the first and the worst in the entire world. Some people say that he was created because his mother was bitten by a bat when she was pregnant with him and the bacteria found its way to the mother womb. He was also the most powerful so no one could kill him until know. But let's get back to you. My friends got to you just in time to pull him off you and while they were distracting him I managed to get you out and into the sun. One of the friends called Alex came out and sat with you so I could go down into the pyramid again and deal with the old vampire. It took a while for me to do that and when I came I was scared that I was too late to help you. However, while I was down in the pyramid Alex had bitten you when he realized that it was only a matter of time until you became full vampire." I was really confused and opened my mouth to ask one of the many questions that were in my head but it was like she could read my mind because then she continued. "While all of this was going on you were still awake even though it may have seemed like you were unconscious and that just adds to all of the pain. I carried you to here across the sand and just as you touched the bed you blacked out which freaked me out completely and naturally I couldn't fell a pulse so there was no telling if you had died or had become like me." She paused to catch her breath and probably to let all this information sink into my young brain. I had so many questions but she started answering one after the other and was starting to really scare me. "I am glad you came too because that means I managed to save you. If I had just let you stay in the pyramid he would have probably most likely have killed you or maybe have made you a vampire too. I know what you're thinking. I have not necessarily saved your life but given you a better one. If you were full vampire you could not be anybodies presence or you would kill them no matter how much you tried to resist it. Vampires cannot come out during the day and that way people start suspecting things and will eventually kill the person and they also drink human blood. They cannot control their thirst which is usually the end of them. The way you are now is much, much better and I'll tell you how so that we don't waste valuably time with you asking the question I already know is forming in your head. Know since you are not full vampire you can be in the sun but not for long periods of time but I cannot give you a specific number because it varies. Also you do not crave the blood of humans and would much rather prefer animal blood. The only down side is that you will have to eat raw meat ever know and then to control the wolf inside you and sometimes you won't want anything to eat or drink for weeks at a time. You also have to beware of the full moon every month and when blue moons occur I would caution you to be far away from people because you won't be able to control yourself." Again she paused and I finally got enough time to ask a question.

"What exactly am I?" Nell looked at me at that and sighed. She brought two fingers up to her lips and whistled. A minute went by and four animals walked into the room. I gasped realizing that they were wolves. They were all four different colors. The first one to enter the room was a very muscular black wolf with teeth sharper than any blade I had ever seen. The black wolf immediately walked over to Nell sitting down at her feet and looking at me. Nell smiled and started petting the wolf on the head. The wolf closed its eyes enjoying the attention. The next one had orange hair that stuck up in odd places. It also had very sharp teeth and it walked over and sat down next to the black one. The last two came in together. They looked alike right down to the last piece of fur. They both had white hair flecked with grey as though someone had taken paint and thrown it at them. They too had very sharp teeth. Coming up to sit next to the grey one all four wolves looked up at Nell. She removed her had from the black ones head placing it on her lap. The black wolf gave her a reproachful look folding its ears down looking pathetic. Nell gave a small chuckle and started petting him again to his satisfaction.

"This black one is Alex the one that bit you. The orange one is Robert and the white one next to Robert is Jim and the last one is Jacob. Now to answer your question. As you can see you got bitten by a wolf while the vampire venom was flowing through your veins changing you almost instantly. By mixing a bight by a special kind of wolf with the venom from a vampire the person will not become a vampire and will be more human with a few consequences. Both of us are what I call _Vampire-Wolves_ and we are the only two like us in the world and I know you may not agree with this but I'm glad to have another person like me." As she finished talking Nell stood up and as though the black wolf Alex was expecting this he stood up too. Nell kept her hand on his head as they walked out of the room and it seemed weird that she would need help walking out of the room but before she went she turned and faced me and without opening her mouth she said, _"Get some sleep and I'll take you back to King Meme's palace a little later."_ After this she disappeared with the other three wolves trailing behind her. Laying down I closed my eyes and rested. I really wanted to sleep but found that I couldn't. So to pass the time I started thinking about how she had talked to me without moving her lips.

Over the next few year she taught me how to hunt animals, how to eat and drink what I needed without arousing suspicion, and even how to read minds. Nell also taught me other powers that I had and that I would never age and would stay nineteen forever. Nell along with her wolf friends taught me how to control the wolf inside of me and how to get control under the influence of the full and blue moon. Before she disappeared from my life she also told me that I needed to keep on the move and not to stay in one place for too long or people would start putting all of my actions together and find out what I am. Over the next couple hundred years I traveled the world seeing how life changed around me while I never did. I also found a sort of family that took me in. The only bad thing is that they are all fully fledged vampires and feed off human blood whenever they are hungry. I have learned to live with them and do so to this day. My "mom" even found out how to make me a potion that would give me even more control over my inner wolf because I have found out that if I become very angry I become more wolf like. I have found out a lot of things in my 5,145 years as a _Vampire-Wolf_ and in my 5,159 years of being alive. I have made my share of mistakes and I believe that Nell didn't tell all of these stupid things I have done because she also wanted me to learn things my own way but I have tried to live the way Nell recommended and it has turned out that my life has been very grand. To this day I still look back on her and thank her for everything she has done for me and I never give up hope that I will meet her again. Come to think of it the figure I saw before the sun went down looked incredibly like her but I couldn't tell completely since there wasn't enough light.


End file.
